This invention relates to plant supports and, more particularly, it concerns an adjustable arbor or trellis like umbrella construction for supporting real and/or artificial foliage in a variety of configurations.
Canopy or beach umbrellas having a cloth cover supported in a circular convex shape by a plurality of hinged ribs radiating from a center pole which is either placed firmly in the ground or attached especially to a garden or patio table are well known. Such umbrellas work well at providing shade on patios, in gardens, and at recreation areas such as the beach. However, these umbrellas are limited in application by their shape and size and are less than pleasing from an aesthetic point of view.
Arbors having a latticework covered with climbing shrubs or vines and trees which are trimmed so as to provide a canopy of foliage are aesthetically pleasing and provide shade. However, arbors and trees are substantially fixed in location and configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved umbrella or arbor construction which not only provides shade, but also is highly versatile and pleasing in appearance.